Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of Superman and Gets Grounded
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Lawson Makes a Video Out of Superman and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video out of Lawson from Recess, created by Sarah West. Plot Lawson is planning to make a grounded video out of Superman. In the video, Superman gets grounded because of his stupid superhero title. Lawson's video gets a lot of dislikes on YouTube. Randall tells Miss Finster that Lawson made a grounded video out of Superman. Miss Finster tells him to go to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly sends Lawson to detention. Lawson insults and torments Miss Lemon and then gets sent to Principal Prickly's office again. Then Prickly tells him to go home, and then Lawson's parents ground Lawson for two weeks and force him to watch Superman for his punishment. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was sitting on a bench. Lawson: Man, I'm so bored. There's no one to make fun of on because TJ and his friends are out on a trip, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll make a grounded video out of Superman! I don't like him because he's such a geek and keeps flying like an aeroplane. I bet he's an even bigger geek than TJ. I might get in trouble for this, but...Oh, who am I kidding? Let's get started! (A few minutes later) Lawson: Ha! That superhero deserves it! Let's see how my video turned out. (In the video) Superman and his dad were at the supermarket where they meet the policeman. Policeman: Hello, sir. What is your name? Superman: I’m Superman, the greatest hero in the world! Policeman: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Superman, that’s the stupidest superhero tittle I have ever heard! That's it, go home right now! Superman's dad: Clark Kent, how dare you have the superhero title Superman?! Superman: But pop, it's not my fault that my superhero title is Superman. It's your fault, because you're the one who gave me it anyway. Superman's dad: I don't care! And go to your room NOW! Superman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Ha ha ha ha ha! He totally deserves it! Time to upload this on YouTube. (30 minutes later) Lawson: Wow, it looks like my video got a lot of views! Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Lawson saw that he got negative comments from many GoAnimate users) Lawson: Whoa. That's a lot of negative comments. (Randall appears behind Lawson) Lawson: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of a superhero character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Superman ever done to you?! I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Lawson: Uh-oh. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Lawson just made a punishable video out of a superhero character! Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you make a video out of a superhero character? You know that they've never done anything to you. Go to Principal Prickly's office! Now! (When Lawson is sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make videos out of superhero characters especially Superman. You see cyberbullying a superhero character like Superman undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect and laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 5. Lawson: Level 5?! That's (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN), man! Why, you son of a- Principal Prickly: Make that level 6! And you will lose the two weeks of recess. Do you want to push me any further?! Lawson: Yes! Principal Prickly: Now go to the detention room right now! (When Lawson enters the detention room) Miss Lemon: Welcome to detention, you will not speak, you will not sleep, you will stay here for the whole day! Got it? Lawson: Okay! What's up, grumpy ugly teacher? Hahahahaha! Miss Lemon: Hey, I said no speaking! Lawson: Whatever, Miss Grumpy! Hahahahaha! Miss Lemon: One more insulting from you! Then you're going home! Lawson: Okay, whatever you say, Miss Grumpy Piece of (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN)! Miss Lemon: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you swear at me and insult me?! That's it! Go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Lawson went back to Principal Prickly's office and he entered it. Principal Prickly: Say, Lawson? Why are you coming here again?! Lawson: I swore at Miss Lemon and insulted her! Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he was more furious at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, how dare you swear at Miss Lemon and insult her?! You know that's very disrespectful! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever swear at and insult the detention teacher. You see swearing at and insulting the detention teacher undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect and laziness. That's it! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Lawson's parents at home grounding Lawson) Lawson's dad: Erwin! We are very disappointed in you for making grounded videos out of Superman! And what's worse, you insulted Miss Lemon during detention! You know Superman is one of my favourite superheroes! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Lawson's mum: Your punishment is watch Superman for two weeks! Lawson's dad: Now go to your room and thinking about watching Superman! Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Paul as Policeman Eric as Superman Dallas as Superman's dad Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kate as Miss Lemon Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff